


Friendship races to victory: Season 1 (Human and cars story)

by Aggimagination



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dimension Travel, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Musicals, Racing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: Aggie, a human girl, has more than 200 new friends from different worlds for the past 16 years, but something came up in her mind there's a bunch of friends that she used to meet and play with when she was a child. Can she ever remember them? Who are those old friends of hers that she haven't visit for 14 years after she left their world?





	Friendship races to victory: Season 1 (Human and cars story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Cars fanfic after I watch three movies of them. I never knew I was going to like these movies until I read the summary of the movies and watch them all over again. I decided to make this my new story. So enjoy it.

There is a 22-year-old girl with long black hair, dark-brown eyes, large translucent fairy-like wings on her back, fair brown skin, wearing white simple dress, eye glasses, brown fedora with a pink bow on the middle, and black shoes. She swept the dust off the furniture since it's a spring cleaning day for her.

Her name is Agatha M. Galido a.k.a. Aggie.

She is a Filipino human girl who became an interdimensional explorer, who traveled many different worlds all over the universe, since she was 10 years old. Her father was an inventor. He invented a dimensional remote control that can open portals to different worlds just for his daughter. Aggie has a miserable life in her home world because of being different than her fellow humans at her age, and no friends. Aggie traveled 32 different worlds and made 269 friends, who are not only humans, but also animals, two Mexican gods, other creatures (like smurfs and ponies), and some are animated and cartoon appearances. Some were relatives, and one of the friends had betrayed and abandoned the friend-family team. While she traveled and made new friends, Aggie organized a team for her and her friends, called, The Imaginary teams, aka I teams. Their job was to protect the universe and helpless people from crime, while spreading love and friendship all over the universe, which is also Aggie's job in solo. The I teams divided the team into three kinds of team; Main I teams, Honorary I teams, and Back-up I teams.

The Main I teams are the major members of the team as they were the first new friends of Aggie. The Honorary I teams are the second major and minor members of the team as some of the groups are Aggie's old friends before she made the Imaginary teams and some were new. The Back-up I teams are the minor members of the team as they are rookies and students of Aggie, Main and Honorary I teams.

Today, the I teams HQ is in the world of 100 acre woods _(from Winnie-the-Pooh world)_ ,where Aggie assigned herself to clean the HQ for her friends to have a day off as they play catch-ball outside. A few of the members came to Aggie when the ball rolled straight towards her.

"Hey, Aunt Aggie." Skepper, Skipper and Skenda's _(OC; from Penguins of Madagascar)_ greeted.

"Hey, kids." Aggie picked up the ball and gave it to the children of the I teams. "You should be careful where you guys threw that ball."

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if Thunder can catch!" Lightning Dash _(from My Little Pony; DisneyFanatic 2364's OC)_ blamed her twin brother.

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if _you_ threw it straight!" Thunder Dash _(from My Little Pony; DisneyFanatic 2364's OC)_ shouted.

"What?!"

"That's right, you dumb cricket!"

"You better take that back!"

"Guys, stop that!" Blossom _(from Powerpuff girls_ ) commanded.

"Kids, remember the rules, don't fight so rough." Aggie said.

"Sorry, Aggie." Roo _(from Winnie the Pooh)_ apologized.

"That's okay. Why don't you guys go and play with your parents and the others?"

The children nodded as they ran out of the HQ, leaving Aggie smile and continued sweeping the dust. Later, she is cleaning her own bedroom of the HQ. One of her furniture are her metal drawers. Her favorite furniture. It kept her friends' profiles and records, including pictures, so she will never forget her best friends, which all of them. When she opened the drawer and swept the dust off with a feather duster, she saw a strange picture that was outside the folders (each of the I team members' profiles are kept in folders). She slid it out of the drawer, and took a glance on the picture.

Her eyes widened, then changed to a frown when she looked at the picture. It was a picture of her when she was a little kid. Her hair was short, still wearing the same white clothes like what she has in the present, no glasses or brown fedora, only a pink helmet, and a pair of pink roller skates with black wheels or tiny tires. Behind her were a bunch of colorful cars with eyes on their windshields, and have mouths and teeth, smiling at the camera in that picture. The cars were different brand; a red stock car, a 1951 Hudson Hornet, which the two are racers, a 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera, One-Ton Wrecker Tow Truck, a 1959 Fiat 500. a 1959 Chevy Impala Lowrider, a 1949 Mercury Club Coupe, a 1960 VW Bus, a 1941 Willys model jeep, in the style used by the US Military, a 1957 Motorama show car, a custom forklift, resembling an Isetta at the front, and many others. There was a town behind them, which it was called, Radiator Springs.

The place. The cars. The time she first came there and met those cars. They are all coming back to her. Aggie's memories about suddenly faded into her head as she remembered them about 16 years ago.


End file.
